


Here

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: The path before her stretched endlessly into the dark. No one else was going this direction. She was tired of walking.





	Here

Silence.

Only her footsteps sounded as she traversed a completely empty world, down an endless sidewalk lit by a sparse line of flickering lanterns.

Slowing the pace, her knees grew weak and she nearly fell to them, her vision blurry from tears. The path before her was dark. No one else was going this direction—she was _alone._

“Hyoseong.”

She gasped, staggering back—a pair of arms embracing her from behind. A soft but masculine voice whispered into her ear. “I'm here.”

His warmth enveloped her, causing her to release the tension in her body and slowly lean back. She felt his grip tightening around her torso and everything went blank--

11:11 PM.

A sharp breath. She nearly choked on it, eyes stung by the time's vivid blue color. Her hand was tightly clasped in someone's else, a firm grip that refused to let her go.

Rolling on her back, her voice quivered, uttering a nearly inaudible call. “Himchan...?”

The man beside her stirred, opening his eyes halfway. Though exhausted, a faint smile crept upon his lips with his answer.

“I'm still here.”

Drops of tears fell from her eyes upon his hand as she pressed it against her mouth. “Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experimental piece. It was a bit difficult to cram the concept within 200 words, but I feel I got the point of across. It's about feeling helpless, like you're walking a path without anyone by your side, and you wonder what's the point? Why should you keep walking? Only to realize there was someone by your side this whole time.


End file.
